The working principle of packaging machine in the prior art is as follows. On the machine, the packaging base film (abbreviated to base film, which is a plastic film) is clamped on both sides by the clip chain and brought into the machine; the drive of the machine makes clip chain bring the base film into the molding area each time when moving a single-mould distance. Under the action of the mould, the base film is formed into a plurality of mould cavities suitable for placing the material by heating and blistering; the base film enters the material placing area, and the material is put into the mould cavity of the base film manually or by an auxiliary machine. The cover film (or paper) enters the machine and covers the opening of the mould cavity, and enters the sealing area together with the mould cavity. The mould cavity must fall into the mould cavity located in the sealing mould accurately. The sealing mechanism is used to seal the base film filled with the material with the cover film (or paper), and then the packaging is completed; the packaging enters the cutting area, the cutting blade must also be aligned with the cutting site, the cutting mechanism cuts the attached packaging into single body that is convenient to use; the wrapped single package is outputted from the discharge port, thus the entire work of the packaging line is completed.
At the beginning of each work, the corresponding moulds (including forming moulds and sealing mould) of the packaged goods are first replaced on the machine. The size of the moulds are matched, and then the mould alignment is performed. Different moulds suitable for the materials are required for packaging different materials. Every time a batch of products is changed, both of the forming mould and the sealing mould must be replaced. The replacement of the mould needs to be completed by a professional. After the mould is replaced, the mould alignment, adjustment, mould test and re-adjustment must be performed until the position is accurate, then the normal production can be performed. The work is complex, cumbersome, time-consuming and material-consuming, and advanced technology is required. The mould is heavy, the replacement of the mould requires professional and strong personnel to complete. After the blister forming, the base film will accurately fall into the sealing mould after several single-mould distances driven by the machine. If there is any deviation, a sealing deviation displacement will be produced, at this time, the position of the forming mould or the sealing mould needs to be adjusted. Similarly, after sealing, the package should also fall into the cutting mould after a few single-mould distances, the position of the cutting mould needs to be adjusted. Sometimes the position of the forming and sealing moulds also need to be adjusted. Adjustments include rough adjustments, fine adjustments, test operations, etc. The normal work can be achieved after all requirements have been met. After the variety is changed, since the mould is different, the single-mould distance is different, and the above mentioned adjustment work must be repeated, i.e. the distances between the forming mechanism, the sealing mechanism and the cutting mechanism need to be adjusted frequently in the prior art. The adjustment work is complex and cumbersome, requires more packaging materials, consumes high energy and requires more time, and the requirements for the quality of adjustment personnel are also higher.